Una vida de locos
by Gemelos Hiwatari
Summary: En pocas palabras la vida con mis amigos a la beyblade. Y necesitamos ayuda en el cuarto capitulo.
1. Y así comienza todo

Una vida de locos.  
Personajes Nuevos:  
-May- tiene 14 años, es rubia de pelo corto y lacio, sus ojos son de color  
azul.  
-Yamato tiene 15 años, es castaño de ojos grisáceos y es novio de May.  
-Treisi tiene 15 años, es pelirrojo de ajos azules y es hermano de May.  
-Ángela tiene 14 años, es pelirroja de pelo largo, de ojos rojizos, hermana  
de Treisi y May y novia de Tosh.  
-Kaira tiene 15 años y es hermana Gemela de Kai. (Por lo tanto ya sabrán  
como es)  
-Kari tiene 11 años, es de pelo rojizo, corto y lacio de ojos café claro.  
-Karina tiene 14 años, es castaña pelo largo (bueno al hombro), de ojos  
azules.  
-Set tiene 14 años, es rubio de ojos azul/verde y es hermano de Kari y  
Tosh.  
-Tosh tiene 14 años, es castaño de ojos café oscuro y es hermano de Kari y  
Set.  
-Izumi tiene 13 años, es rubia tiene el pelo largo y rizado de ojos verdes.  
-Zoe es hermana gemela de Izumi solo que ella tiene los ojos azules y el  
pelo lacio.  
-Max tiene 15 es hermana gemela de Max pero ella tiene el pelo un poco mas  
largo.  
-Raynco tiene 16 años, es pelirroja tiene el pelo largo de ojos azules y es  
novia de Ozuma.  
-Esteban tiene 18, es rubio de pelo largo peinado al estilo de Tala de ojos  
azules y es hermano de Salima.  
-Azuka tiene 13 años, es peliazulada de ojos azul claro y es hermana de  
Kouji y Kouchi.  
-Kouji tiene 14 años, tiene el pelo negro y largo de ojos azul oscuro  
-Kouchi es gemelo de Kouji pero el tiene el pelo corto.  
-Erik tiene 15 años, es rubio de ojos azules.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////// En el cuarto de Kai  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Eran las 6:00 AM, Kai estaba en el bacón de su habitación viendo el  
amanecer, hace una hora que se había levantado.  
¿?: Que madrugador eres.  
Kai: Salima, porque te levantaste tan tarde? Te he estado esperando desde  
hace una hora.  
Salima: es que anoche me quede jugando con los Maxis y..-fue interrumpida  
por que la empujaron hasta llegar al barandal del bacón.  
¿?: Hermano T_T sabes que te quiero mucho?  
Kai: ¬¬ no te comprare nada y si quieres ir algún lado lleva a Salima con  
tigo.  
¿?: _///// Porque habría de estarlo?  
May: No se quizá sea por el hecho de que a ti TE GUSTA SALIMA y como no se  
lo has dicho QUISIERAS ESTAR EN NUESTRO LUGAR?!?!?!?!?!?  
Yamato: Golpe bajo, no Treisi?  
Treisi: -////- Oh cállate.  
¿?: Celoso y posesivo, ese, por desgracia es mi hermano.  
Treisi: ¬¬ muy graciosa Ángela  
Tyson: que lindo reunión familiar. Pero quien ara el desayuno???  
Salima: Kaira  
Max: .___. Enserio  
Max: estará enferma?  
Kai: Es que yo la obligue  
Todos: Ahh!  
-- Después del desayuno--  
Kaira: Kai T_T puedo ir a una fiesta con mis amigas  
Kai: -__- bien pero ¬¬ no quiero que jueguen a cupido entendido?  
Kaira: T_T Me crees capaz de hacer eso?  
Kai: ¬¬  
Kaira: -___- bien prometo no hacer nada malo  
Kai: ¬¬ Tampoco quiero que finjas que eres yo  
Kaira: -___- entonces a que boy a la fiesta?  
Kai: ¬¬ entonces no vallas  
Kaira: ^_^U solo bromeaba-dijo eso y salio corriendo a su habitación.  
Kai: -___- porque tenia que ser mi gemela  
¿?: Alégrate de que eres el malvado  
Kai: ¬¬  
¿?: Que? Es la verdad  
Kai: mejor vete a molestar a alguien más Ozuma  
Ozuma: porque habría de hacerlo?  
Kai: porque. no te conviene molestarme  
Ozuma: bien ya no lo are. que carácter  
¿?: ^^ Si no es ¬¬ odioso?  
Kai: ¬¬ y tú Mariam no te metas  
Mariam: y si lo ago que?  
Kai: MAX!!!  
Max: Si?- dice una chica idéntica a Max  
Kai: -___- lo olvidaba MAX CHICO!!!!!  
Max: Que?  
Kai: ¬¬ Saca a tu novia y a tu hermana de aquí antes de que las mate  
Max: ^^ nada mas te dejo a mi hermana- dijo eso y salio llevándose a Mariam  
con el  
Max: ¬¬  
Tyson: Reunión en el cuarto de Kai  
Kai: -___- estoy rodeado de tontos  
Salima: T__T eso me incluye?  
Tyson: claro, ya que tu también lo estas rodeando  
Kai: ¬¬ a acepción de ella  
Tyson: ^^ Lo bueno es que hoy habrá tormenta  
Salima: ¬¬ cállate por tu culpa le tengo miedo a las tormentas  
Max: Cierto, además por esa misma razón Kai nos odia  
Tyson: ¬¬ no fue mi culpa que Kai se cayera por ese acantilado y Salima al  
intentar salvarlo le pasara un rayo cerca y desde entonces Kai se hace  
cargo de ella y nos odia por que nosotros fuimos quienes lo tiraron por  
accidente, o si?  
Salima y Kai: ¬¬  
Tyson: -__- Bien si fue mi culpa ¬¬ pero solo un poquito  
¿?: Han visto a Kaira o a Kari?  
Kai: mi hermana esta en su habitación  
Ozuma: y Kari esta con Ray  
¿?: ah bueno  
Kai: mejor vamos a buscar refugio  
Ozuma: porque?  
Max: como eres nuevo no sabes lo peligrosas que son las tres "K" cuando no  
esta Hilary  
Ozuma: quienes son las tres "K"  
Kai: -___- Kari, Kaira y Karina  
Ozuma: y que con ellas?  
Max: pues cuando están juntas hacen cosas muy malas  
Salima: Kari es una pequeña mafiosa, Kaira tiene muchos contactos en todo  
el mundo y Karina es planea todo, junta eso y adivina que es lo que  
obtienes?  
Kai: una vez mi hermana se hizo pasar por mí y le pidió matrimonio a Max  
Chica, Hilary y a Salima y Kari les dijo a los del bajo mundo que yo quería  
ser uno de ellos y Karina es la que organizo todo, en ese entonces yo  
estaba de vacaciones en Hawai y cuando llegue me golpearon todos.  
Ozuma: Pero entonces solo molestan a Kai  
Max: Claro que no  
Salima: A todos nos molestan pero molestan mas a Kai, Set y a Tosh  
¿?: Si recuerdo una vez.  
.:.Flash Back.:.  
Kari: Hermano me haces un favor me pidieron hacer un trabajo en la escuela  
y. Es raro que te pida esto pero necesito tu ayuda.  
Tosh: Ni lo pienses no volveré a caer en tus bromas.  
Kari: Por favor ;___; T__T -se le empezaron a salir lágrimas y después  
puso una cara de perro a medio morir-  
Tosh: Esa cara., esos ojos., Oh, esta bien.  
Kari: Genial celebremos, voy por vino de papá. Enseguida regreso-Kari fue  
al sótano donde guardan los vinos de su papá- Esto será grandioso -Tomaba  
una botella de alcohol que decía: "Cuidado no dejar al alcanza de menores"  
Y lo empezó a revolver (¬¬ claro con mas alcohol)  
Después de un rato regreso  
Tosh: Cuanto tardaste.  
Kari: Sí, pero es que. es que. así. he. es decir. si estaba buscando la  
mejor botella de vino la que lleva mas años tu sabes no?... ^^U Toma -le  
daba una copa del vino. Después de un rato Tosh se embriago. Kari aprovecho  
(¬¬ no de la manera pervertida. Kai ¬¬ y tu como sabes?) Y lo vistió de  
mujer tomando así varias fotos para su tarea (aunque no lo crean si tenia  
que presentar esa tarea yo la hice de Kai pero eso que importa Kai:  
QUE?!?!?!?!).  
--Al día siguiente-  
Kari: Hermano muchas gracias mira saque un diez. con un signo de  
interrogación? Raro (Si una vez yo me saque eso cuando entregue así la  
tarea de mi hermano. Kai: ¬¬ me las pagaras).  
.:.Fin del Flash Back .:.  
Todos: O_O  
Tosh: Si así fue ;__;  
Ozuma: y que tiene que ver con que Hilary no este?  
Kai: bueno es que ella puede controlarlas  
¿?: Es que ella tiene cosas de ellas y si hacen algo que ella no aprueba  
las amenaza con dárselas a Ángela para que las publique en su revista.  
Tosh: y tu como sabes eso Set?  
Set: es que lo saque de Joseph  
Ozuma: y donde esta Joseph?  
Max: esta.. ^^U no tengo idea  
Salima: esta con Izumi, Zoe, Kouji y Kouchi  
Kai: -___- iré a ver si Hilary pude llegar hoy-dijo de manera fría y salio  
del cuarto  
Ozuma: y a todo esto porque todos se van a Hawai?  
Tyson: es el único lugar que Kai esta dispuesto a pagar  
Max: cualquiera de nosotros puede ir y Kai pagara todo  
Ozuma: *__* enserio?  
Salima: si pero podemos ir los que estemos relacionados con el  
Set: -___- Tosh y yo no podemos ir  
Max: y yo puedo por ser la hermana de Max  
Ozuma: y también paga cuando va Tyson??  
Tosh: no  
Max: el nunca va  
Salima: si el llegara a ir todos nosotros tendríamos que pagar  
Set: eso te incluye Ozuma  
Tosh: -__- por desgracia a nosotros también  
Ozuma: porque?  
Set: porque nosotros también vivimos aquí  
Tosh: digo por si no lo habías notado  
Ozuma: y como es que Tyson nunca va?  
Tyson: T___T es un complot contra mi  
Max: ^^ nadie lo deja ir  
Salima: y aquel que se descuide y lo deje ir  
Set: es quien pagara todo lo que coma Tyson  
Tosh: todos nos turnamos para cuidar que no pida sus vacaciones  
Tyson: ;__; ni siquiera me dejan utilizar el teléfono  
Max: y no puede enviar nada a nadie sin que antes alguien lo revise  
Tosh: pero no entiendo como es que Salima participa siendo la consentida de  
Kai  
Set: ¬¬ es lógico que ella quiera vida social  
Salima: ^^UU  
Kouji: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! QUITENMELO!!!! T___T POR FAVOR  
Max: que pasa?-sale del cuarto para ver que es lo que pasa- .___. Que paso  
aquí?  
Kouji: T___T ayúdame-dijo señalando a Kouchi quien estaba pegado a su  
cabeza  
Max: que les paso?  
Kouchi: es que las tres "K" le pusieron pegamento a mi shampoo y después  
Kouji apareció y me asusto y caí sobre el para pegarle pero solo logre  
darle un cabezazo y cuando intentamos levantarnos no podíamos separarnos  
Max:-tratando de contener la risa- veo que.. las tres "K" ya empezaron con  
sus bromas...  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Kouji: T___T no te burles  
Max: es que.. Bien lo siennnn  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Kouchi: suficiente me voy a Hawai lejos de esas locas- y cuando se disponía  
a irse sintió un jalón que lo regreso con un ligero golpe en la cabeza  
provocando que Max se riera mas y llamar la atención de todos y cuando  
salieron y vieron a Kouji y a Kouchi e imitaron a Max- -/////- Kouji  
MUEVETE  
Kouji: es que yo no quiero ir a Hawai  
¿?: Se nota que estuve ausente  
Todos: T___T HILARY  
Continuara. 


	2. Una tonta pelea

Kai: en fin escribiremos lo que paso después de que llego Hilary Kaira: y como es que sabes que paso? Kai: lo que pasa es que Yamato me lo dijo para poderlo publicar Kaira: ah y porque a mi no me dicen nada? Kai: quizá sea porque se lo cuentas a todos en menos de tres minutos de que te lo contaron. Iré a ver que hacen los demás Kaira: bueno aquí va lo que paso después de eso. -- ///////////////////////////////////////////////// Mientras en el pasillo ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// Kouji y Kouchi: T___T Ayúdanos Hilary:-saca unas tijeras y empieza a cortarles el pelo en la zona que los unía -^^ listo Kouji y Kouchi: Gracias Kouchi: ¬¬ me las pagaran ¿?: Pero como vas a vengarte? Son las tres "K" Kouji: -__- gracias por el apoyo Erik-dijo con ironía Erik: ^^ cuando quieran Kouji: ¬¬ eres o te haces? Kouchi: yo digo que se hace ¿?: Cierto es casi imposible que alguien sea tan torpe como Tyson Erik: pero si el es el mejor es muy inteligente ¿?: Retiro lo dicho Kai: Joseph necesito hablar con tigo Joseph: ya boy Kouji: bueno sigamos con las votaciones --En la habitación de Kai- Joseph: y de quien quieres información? Kai: de Treisi Joseph: y que quieres saber? Kai: ¬¬ le gusta Salima? Joseph: si, a si es Kai: ¬¬ y a ella Joseph: a ella no le gusta nadie Kai: -___- menos mal Joseph: y para que me preguntaste de Salima? Kai: quería asegurarme de que no estuviera enamorada de tontos. Joseph: Treisi es tonto??? Kai: tonto, tonto re tonto Joseph: ¬¬ eso lo dice Salima Kai: ¬¬ lo saco de mí Joseph: ¬¬ no te creo Kai: ¬¬ no me creas Joseph: ¬¬ Salima: ^^ que hacen? Kai: ^^U nada ¬¬ verdad Joseph??? Joseph: solo hablábamos tonterías tu sabes cosas de chicos Salima: ya, díganme de que hablaban Joseph: Es la verdad Salima: ^^ mentira Joseph: porque lo dices? Salima: Kai siempre habla conmigo de esas cosas Joseph: o__O Kai: no me mires a si entre ella y yo no suele haber secretos Joseph: ¬¬ acaso son novios??? Salima: ^^ claro que por supuesto que desde luego que ¬¬ no Joseph: esa es nueva Kai: de donde la sacaste? Salima: esa la saque de no se donde Kai: -___- esa es de Kaira Salima: sipi Joseph: bueno vamos con los demás Kai y Salima: -___- es necesario? Joseph: y dicen que no pasan tiempo juntos?? Kai y Salima: que? Joseph: ya hasta hablan al mismo tiempo Kai y Salima: ¬¬ y eso a ti que mas te da? Joseph: bueno yo ya me boy Kai: te estas tardando Joseph: ¬¬ --En el cuarto de Yamato/Treisi-- Treisi: y a May no le gustan series infantiles? Yamato: A que viene la pregunta? Treisi: es que como pasa mucho tiempo con Kari y Ángela pensé que se le pegaría alguna Yamato: no Treisi: que suerte Yamato: pero ella es tu hermana Treisi: pero casi no hablamos Yamato: ___ Kari me pego la canción de Hamtaro Treisi: pobre Yamato: ¬¬ no me moriré solo Treisi: no te prestare atención, ni lo intentes, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Yamato: A si?........ Este show ya va a empezar únete y vamos ya, pequeña niña grandes aventuras SALIMA Treisi: O__o Yamato: cuando Kai sale a explorar a jugar con los bladebreakers pues hay alguien a quien torturar Salima S-A-L-I-M-A ella es la estrella de este show S-A-L-I-M-A. Treisi: ¬¬ bien ya entendí ahora CALLATE!!! Yamato: ^_^ Treisi: Muy bien quieres guerra verdad -Decía en voz baja- Yamato: dijiste algo me pareció escuchar algo Treisi: ¬¬. ´.´ no nada yo no dije nada Yamato: esa mirada me recuerda hace tiempo siempre ponías esa cara cuando tramando. no estas pensando o tramando algo verdad? Treisi: ^.^U no yo como crees, yo nunca haría eso enseguida vengo ´.´ -Traía una computadora portátil- Treisi: espera por aquí solo espera. veamos. solo para mayores de 18. veamos. bueno --enter- aléjate de aquí. bueno -contraseña por favor Kari- T-R-E-I-S-I -- bienvenida Kari--. Yamato: Que haces?? ¬¬ Treisi: Nada ´.´ yo?, como crees?, o bueno me rindo, ya no mas preguntas me atrapaste Yamato: O_o ya me das miedo solo te pregunte algo Treisi: a todo volumen - le subía y sin que Yamato se diera cuenta se iba-  
- Hamtaro aquí está  
  
Kushi-Kushi Tiki-Tiki ¡Uuuuuh!  
  
Hamtaro  
  
Uno a otro aquí nos apoyamos  
  
Es genial  
  
Nos encanta saborear semillas  
  
Los Ham-Hams  
  
Cuando está en problemas la ayudamos  
  
Hamtaro  
  
¡Pequeños hámsters, grandes ave. Yamato: . -_-U me tranquilizo y. TTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS SSIIIIIIIIIII. Treisi: ^^ que? Yamato: ¬¬ venganza Treisi: y como piensas vengarte? Yamato:-imitando la voz de Kai- SALIMA!!! Treisi: .___. No, espera por favor T__T Salima: Mande Ka. ¬¬ Se puede saber por que me llamaste imitando la vos de Kai? Yamato: Por que de otra forma no hubieras venido o si?? Salima: Si tienes razón, pero sabes estaba BAÑANDOME!!!!... -Obvio estaba en bata (Kaira: a mi me paso una vez ;__;) Yamato -///- Lo. sien. no, la verdad no lo siento pero ya que estas aquí. Treisi: Yamato no tienes que hacer un trabajo?? ¬¬ ^_- ^_- (Guiño, guiño) Yamato: No, no que yo recuerde -Treisi lo jalo para platicar en privado- Treisi: Yamato que demonios se supone que estas haciendo? Yamato: Tomando venganza se nota?? Treisi: Si y mucho toma venganza con lo que sea, molestarme, golpearme, lo que quieras pero no le digas nada a Salima Yamato: entonces lo que sea no?, muy bien lo que te voy a decir lo vas a tener que hacer y pon mucha atención, pues solo lo repetiré una vez quiero venganza, quiero venganza contra la chica Ranma (Yamato: Lo saque de Shampo de Ranma 1/2 Kai: ¬¬ ya no veas esas cosas), no, lo único que quiero es ¡¡¡PRIVACIDAD!!! Treisi: esta bien tomó nota quieres. que? .__.U De todo lo que pudiste haber pedido, privacidad? Yamato: Que quieres otra cosa? Treisi: no, no, no, no así dejémoslo y que vamos a hacer con Salima Yamato: tengo una idea Yamato: Salima solo te estaba hablando para decirte que si ibas a cocinar mañana como desayuno Salima: Estas loco?, no me voy a parar a las 6:00am para hacer el desayuno que cualquiera se podría hacer a la hora que se le pega su gana. Tomando en cuenta que Hilary es la que va a hacer de desayunar mañana, es decir yo?, jamás me pararía a esa hora amenos, claro que Kai me lo dijera pero NO. Yamato: Muy bien ya entendí, ya te puedes ir Treisi: Gracias ;_; Yamato: por nada Treisi: bueno Yamato: Era modestia y sarcasmo, recuerda PRIVACIDAD Treisi: Oooh.!! (Treisi: Como Homero) -Pensando- Se tenía que acordar Yamato: Dijiste algo Treisi Treisi: Nop. Yo nunca Yamato: Por cierto Treisi te diste cuenta que Salima estaba en bata? Treisi: -////- obvio, quien no? Yamato: Que observador Treisi: Pero si tu lo dijiste Yamato: Si pero tu también lo notaste y por cierto Treisi que raro no te coloraste al verla en bata digo después de todo ella te gusta no? -Pensando- Va a caer Treisi: Si me gusta pero con todo lo que paso solo estaba pensando en como salir de ese maldito problema en que tu me metiste Yamato: Punto numero 1. Admitiste que te gusta Punto numero 2.Tu te metiste en ese problema por provocarme Treisi: No es cierto tu tuviste la culpa por empezar todo solo por no irte solo con lo de Hamtaro o Salima. Yamato: Pues obvio que no me iba a ir solo sin mi amigo pero tu tuviste la culpa por estar ahí Treisi: No tú la tuviste Yamato: No tu  
  
Continuara. -- Kaira: -___- si, se que esta muy corto pero es todo lo que hicieron el resto del día Kai: -___- cierto Kaira: ¬¬ no que ya te ibas? Kai: es que no hay nadie con quien hablar Kaira: y Salima? Kai: salio con Kari Kaira: iré a ver que traman Kai: -___- nos vemos en la siguiente parte de la historia Kaira: si ellos están dispuestos a cooperar Kai: ¬¬ si no cooperan los matare Kaira: pero a si menos sabríamos lo que paso Kai: entonces usare mis contactos Kaira: -__- nos veremos 


	3. La fiesta de las tres K primera parte

Yamato: ^^ Esta vez solo estamos Treisi y yo ya que Kai y Kaira tuvieron  
cosas que hacer debido a que los castigaron  
Treisi: ^^ alfil nos libramos de Kaira  
Yamato: sip alfil estamos solos  
Treisi: ^^ lo bueno es que Kaira dejo escrito lo que paso en su cuarto ayer  
en la noche  
Yamato: si, ahora solo hay que ponerlo  
Treisi: bien aquí va  
---------------------------------///////////////// Mientras en el cuarto de  
las tres K/////////////////---------------------------------  
Kari: Por que no hacemos una invitación para todas las chicas en nuestro  
cuarto??  
Karina: Bueno, esta bien, jugaremos verdad o reto  
Kaira: Pero con una pequeña modificación ¬¬ jejeje  
Kari/Karina: Cual???  
Kaira: Con mi arma secreta - Las tres se juntaron para planear todo-  
- Kari fue corriendo a todos los cuartos de las niñas dejando una nota,  
Kari fue por bocadillos y Kaira estaba arreglando el cuarto-  
Mariam: Una invitación veamos dice -Ven al cuarto de las tres "K" para  
jugar si eres valiente te esperamos y si no "gallina, gallina" por cierto  
ven a las 10:00pm, no vallas a cenar va a ver bocadillos pero no le digas  
a nadie mas y menos a Tyson ¬¬, por obvias razones  
Mariam: Claro que voy a ir, no soy gallina  
-Todas dijeron lo mismo y a las 10:00pm en el cuarto de las tres K-  
Las tres k: Muy bien ya estamos todas no??, bien juguemos  
Todas: A que vamos a jugar -Kari cerro la puerta con llave- (No piensen  
mal ¬¬)  
Las tres K: ¡¡¡Verdad o Reto!!!  
Todas: QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kari: Muy bien empiezo yo -Giro la botella-  
Kari: Que crees, Salima, tu respondes, Kaira pregunta  
Kaira: -Pensaba- jajaja ¬¬ Vas a lamentar haber jugado Verdad o reto -Kaira  
pico a Karina en el brazo-  
Salima: ehhh???, veamos -De inmediato Karina dijo interrumpiendo a Salima-  
Karina: Es verdad que tienes 14 años no?, solo tienes que decir verdad o  
mentira  
Salima: para que?  
Karina: por que estoy anotando las edades de cada quien solamente por que  
si  
Salima: entonces es verdad  
Kaira: Muy bien como se llama la persona que te gusta??  
Salima: Que no he contestado??  
Kaira y Karina: Claro que si, dijiste verdad  
Salima:  
QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kari: Se me olvido decirte Salima si respondes sin querer verdad se te  
tomara como respuesta lo mismo si respondes reto, nueva regla, nuevo juego  
Salima: Eso no se vale, yo no sabía nada  
Las tres K: Ni modo  
Salima: u_u esta bien la persona que me gusta es.  
-En ese momento interrumpieron la respuesta Treisi y Yamato abriendo la  
puerta-  
Yamato: Muy bien Salima, si yo te hubiera llamado hubieras ido a la  
habitación en bata o no??  
Todas: UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Treisi: Verdad que no hubieras ido a nuestra habitación a si??  
Todas: YYYYYYYYYYYYYY CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Salima: -////- Para empezar, no hubiera ido de haber sabido que solo era  
para decirme QUIEN VA A CERVIR EL DESAYUNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Todas de repente racionaron que estaban semidesnudas (no piensen mal se  
estaban cambiando)-  
Todas: -///////////////////////////////////////////////////-  
LLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOO DDDDDDEEEEEEEE  
AAAAAAAAQQQQUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yamato y Treisi: -/////////////////- QUE???? -Ambos salieron lo más rápido  
que pudieron de la habitación de las tres K-  
Yamato: Bien ya sacamos la duda y tu tuviste la culpa  
Treisi: no tu  
Yamato: Viste a Salima estaba sin camisa  
Treisi: Claro que la vi -pensando- que bonita  
Yamato: y..  
Treisi: Que?  
Yamato: Como te pareció  
-Treisi sin darse cuenta dijo- Era muy bonita se veía muy bien  
Yamato: Caíste otra vez lo admitiste, te gusta, como pudiste caer dos veces  
y el mismo día  
Treisi: -///- Que??? No otra vez  
Yamato: siempre gano  
Treisi: vamos a ver a Kai y Kaira  
Yamato: los meteremos en problemas  
Treisi: que mas da?  
Yamato: bien vallamos  
Treisi: eso es todo por hoy  
Yamato: -___- todo porque ya llegaron los gemelos de su castigo  
Treisi: y si no corremos ellos nos castigaran a nosotros  
Yamato: a y por cierto dejen reviews  
Treisi: T__T por fis 


	4. La fiesta de las tres K segunda parte y ...

Las tres K y una declaración torpe.  
  
Treisi: Muy bien ya estamos aquí pero...  
Yamato: Que???, que pasa por que te detienes???  
Treisi: Muy bien sabelotodo... Vamos a buscar a Kaira y Kai crees que no me  
di cuenta o que?  
Yamato: Cuenta de que?  
Treisi: -Treisi gritó- Kaira esta en la fiesta y pensante este ya callo,  
pero por que se para y no abre la puesta de la habitación de Kaira no?  
Yamato: Pe... -En ese momento se abrió la puerta sin que Treisi se diera  
cuenta por todo el escándalo que Treisi estaba haciendo-  
Treisi: eso querías verdad? Que cayera otra vez no?  
Yamato: Treis... - Fue interrumpido por Treisi-  
Treisi: No y eso no es todo querías que viera a Salima otra vez verdad?, y  
de paso que me escuchara no?, y que admitiera que me gusta Salima, verdad?,  
crees que no me doy cuenta, pero no Treisi no cae tres veces en la misma  
trampa ay no olvidemos a Kai, lo que pensabas era que Kai me escuchara y  
por si fuera poco, para molestarlo y así Kai me odiaría. Eso querías  
verdad???????  
Todas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! YA SE SUPO  
Treisi: Y luego quieres que crea que esas voces no las hici... - En ese  
momento Treisi reacciono y empezó a bajar el tono de voz y le dio un tic  
nervioso-  
Treisi: Otra de tus bromas –Se oía asustado-  
Yamato: Nop  
-Treisi volteo y al ver a todas nuevamente volteo a ver a Yamato y paso  
saliva-  
Salima:  
-///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
/////- ._______.UU  
Yamato: Bien muy bien se acabo la función, no hay nada que ver aquí  
circulen, circulen, tu también Salima  
Treisi: Ahora no solo caí, lo admití y lo peor déjame adivinar Salima se  
puso completamente colorada no?? Y este no era tu plan verdad  
Yamato: Sip, sip, correcto, otra cosa a tu comentario Albert Ainstan?  
Treisi: Sip, soy un completo idiota y te odio y no olvidemos dos cosas mas  
Yamato: Cuales señor no vuelvo a caer en ninguna trampa? –Haciendo el tono  
de voz burlón-  
Treisi: No.1 Vamonos de aquí y no. 2 no me digas genio.  
Yamato: como digas  
---------------------------//////////////En el cuarto de  
Kaira//////////////---------------------------  
Todas: Muy bien Salima confiesa te gusta Treisi, le vas a decir que si??  
Salima: Como que le diga que si?  
Kaira: obviamente se ve que no sales  
Salima: Kai casi nunca me deja salir -___-  
Kaira: Pero nunca en tu vida has salido??  
Kari: Se te declaro eso fue una declaración, por error pero fue una  
declaración.  
Salima: En serio?  
Kaira: ay dios mío claro que fue una declaración  
Kari: Y que le vas a decir, te gusta o no?  
Salima: Ya les dije que no me gusta nadie  
Kari: Bueno y que le vas a decir  
Salima: No se no me gusta  
Kaira: - pensando- Esto sería una venganza a mi hermano- Pues mira Salima,  
yo te aconsejo que le digas que si y así te acostumbraras y en dado caso te  
puede llegar a gustar.  
Salima: Y si no me gusta  
Kaira: Confía en mi y si no te gusta se lo dices.  
Salima: no se  
Kaira: hazme caso  
Hilary: Salima no le hagas caso solo confía en ti y dile a Treisi lo que  
sientes  
Kaira: no y no  
Hilary: ¬¬ Ven tantito Kaira  
Kaira: sip dime ^_^ amiga mía  
Hilary: Ambas sabemos que solo haces esto para fregar a Kai  
Kaira: ;____; Como puedes decir eso de mí, me lastimas  
Hilary: Ni que no te conociera  
Kaira: No, no lo hago por eso quiero hacerle ver a Salima la realidad  
Hilary: aja  
Salima: No se que hacer  
Hilary: Solo confía en ti.  
Salima:-___-  
Mariam:^^ Ve y dile que si  
Salima: Pero...-Fue interrumpida por Kai quien acaba de entrar a la  
habitación.  
Kai: ¬¬ Necesito hablar contigo  
Salima: ^^ Bien  
Kaira: ¬¬ Mi hermano siempre estropea mis planes  
///////////////////-----------------En la habitación de Kai-----------------  
-//////////////////////////  
Kai: Dime cinco de los chicos con quien te llevas bien.  
Salima: Yamato, Treisi, Set, Kouji y Ray... Porque la pregunta?  
Kai: Lo sabrás en poco tiempo ¬¬ ahora ve a tu cuarto.  
--------------Continuara...  
Kai: Necesitare de su ayuda... -___- Tengo un pequeño dilema... Quien será el  
novio de Sam (Salima)?? -___- lo dejare a votación, entre los chicos que  
ella nombro ustedes decidan quien será su novio ¬¬ solo espero que no  
elijan a Treisi.  
Salima: ¬¬ como es que dejaras mi vida a votación?  
Kai: ¬¬ Y quien mas lo decidirá, tu?  
Salima: ¬¬  
Kai: Vamos, no puede ser tan malo  
Salima: ¬¬ A si? ^^ Entonces también elijan pareja para Kai  
Kai: .___.U  
Salima: ¬¬ ^^ Será entre Hilary, Karina, Mariam y... también seria bueno que  
conocieras a mas gente a si que pueden postularse para ser novia de A...-Es  
interrumpida por Kai.  
Kai:¬¬ dije que participaría si no decían mi nombre real  
Salima: ^^UU Lo siento se me olvido  
Opciones para el novio de Salima:  
Yamato.  
Treisi  
Set  
Kouji  
Ray  
Opciones para la novia de Kai:  
Hilary  
Karina  
Mariam  
.__. Quien quiera. 


End file.
